<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Угасающая звезда by Rina_Prince</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366645">Угасающая звезда</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_Prince/pseuds/Rina_Prince'>Rina_Prince</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abi Is So Sad, Aftermath of Violence, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Discussion of Death, Dragon Bros Taking Care of Each Other, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Old Age, Old Friends, Older Characters, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, References to Depression, Sad, Translation, fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:20:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_Prince/pseuds/Rina_Prince</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Шутэн навещает Аби спустя долгие годы.<br/>Если вы хотите видеть здесь какой-либо подтекст, автор не против.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abi &amp; Shu-Ten (Akatsuki no Yona)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AkaYona: ФБ2020|02: мибблы G-PG13, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Угасающая звезда</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850551">Fading Star</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairyn/pseuds/Kairyn">Kairyn</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Примечание автора: Я имею страсть к страдающим симпатичным мальчикам, и Аби подходит сюда идеально. Впрочем, и Зено, и Шинъя, и другие тоже… но сейчас я решила сосредоточиться на Аби. Я не потрудилась проверить, кто из драконов первого поколения умер в каноне первым, потому что тут технически никто не умирает, и всё ещё возможно. Также, учитывая то, как действует в настоящее время в манге деревня Сейрю, я не думаю, что драконам первого поколения было необходимо иметь собственных детей, чтобы передать силу.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="krasnaya">Наверное, ему не следовало этого делать, подумал он, мягко приземляясь на балкон единственного двухэтажного дома в маленькой деревушке. Наверное, это невероятно глупо, но у него было готовое оправдание, что он совершенно случайно проходил мимо, оно уже вертелось на языке, если вдруг его об этом спросят. Он распахнул окно, слегка удивившись, что оно даже не заперто, ведь это совсем не соответствовало осторожному характеру того, кто здесь жил, однако его это не остановило.</p><p class="krasnaya">Комната была не особенно большой и роскошной, но обставленной с комфортом. Самым большим предметом мебели в комнате был футон, покрытый синим шёлком с тщательно вышитыми на нём золотыми птицами. Занавески скрывали изголовье кровати, но в ногах ткань была отодвинута. В углу комнаты стояла поразительно большая бамбуковая клетка, в которой явно отсутствовала дверца; в ней жило около дюжины маленьких голубых птичек, которые сейчас спали. Он едва не фыркнул вслух при виде этого зрелища, но всё-таки сдержался. Как это похоже на Сейрю.</p><p class="krasnaya">— Для этого существуют двери, скотина, — раздался тихий голос с кровати, когда он ступил на пол.</p><p class="krasnaya">Он остро усмехнулся в ответ на оскорбление, хотя оно было невероятно мягким по сравнению с тем, что он слышал раньше.</p><p class="krasnaya">— Тогда было бы не так интересно, — заявил Шутэн, бесшумно закрывая окно и пересекая комнату.</p><p class="krasnaya">Он отодвинул занавеску в сторону, чтобы посмотреть на неподвижно лежащего дракона. С привычной лёгкостью он скрыл свою реакцию от этих зорких глаз и небрежно бросил, уверенный, что не выдаст истинных чувств:</p><p class="krasnaya">— Выглядишь дерьмово, Сейрю, — сказал он беспечно. — Так <i>неидеально</i>.</p><p class="krasnaya">— А ты, как всегда, очарователен до невозможности, акулья морда, — со вздохом ответил Аби.</p><p class="krasnaya">От этого слишком мягкого ответа улыбка Шутэна потухла. Это был не тот Аби, которого он так любил дразнить, и, что бы Шутэн ни делал, он никак не мог его вернуть. Он так и не стал прежним, после того как… <i>после того</i>.</p><p class="krasnaya">Шутэну потребовалось время, чтобы внимательнее рассмотреть Сейрю, ведь прошло уже несколько лет с тех пор, как он в последний раз «проходил мимо». Аби всё ещё носил эту нелепую повязку на глазах и был полон, казалось, непоколебимого отчаяния, да и годы тоже не были милосердны к их нежному, любящему животных дракону. Его синие волосы, хоть всё ещё и имели неестественный оттенок, выцвели почти до седины, а тело было худым и хрупким. Шутэн задался вопросом, не повлиял ли сломленный дух Аби на его упадок и не сделал ли более восприимчивым к болезням (ведь, по слухам, с возрастом он болел всё чаще и чаще). Ему хотелось, чтобы этот придурочный король был рядом, чтобы спросить у него. Хирю наверняка знал… Он мог бы помочь Аби с тем, что с ним сотворили. Шутэн ощутил, как знакомая боль потери, что никогда по-настоящему не отпускала, снова кольнула в груди, но он заглушил это чувство.</p><p class="krasnaya">— Ты смотришь на меня, — сказал Аби.</p><p class="krasnaya">Шутэн фыркнул и сел на кровать рядом с Аби. Он слегка ссутулился и положил руки на колени.</p><p class="krasnaya">— Всё по-честному, ведь ты смотришь <i>сквозь</i> меня всё это чёртово время.</p><p class="krasnaya">— Больше нет, — пробормотал Аби.</p><p class="krasnaya">Наступило неловкое молчание, и Шутэн посмотрел в ту сторону, где, как он чувствовал, сияла поблизости ещё одна синяя звезда. Он ненавидел то, что она была намного ярче, чем Аби.</p><p class="krasnaya">— Твой ребёнок? — тихо спросил он.</p><p class="krasnaya">Аби слегка покачал головой. Шутэн понимающе кивнул. В этом не было ничего удивительного. Когда Аби покинул замок, он продолжал избегать других людей. Шутэн даже не думал, что он собирается основать деревню. В отличие от Хакурю, Аби никогда не горел желанием создать семью, и это только усилилось, после того как он стал бояться самого себя и своих сил. Нет, Шутэн собрал воедино слухи и обрывки информации (которые он, конечно, <i>не</i> искал, как какой-нибудь наркоман, ищущий следующую дозу, да как ты смеешь!), что Аби просто случайно набрал последователей во время своего путешествия, и, когда он заболел, они просто остались рядом с ним прямо здесь, в лесу, где его подкосила болезнь. Конечно, Аби выздоровел, но место, окружённое его любимыми певчими птичками и маленькими пушистыми зверьками, ему так понравилось, что он захотел остаться. И в конце концов здесь возникла целая деревня, и даже некоторые члены его семьи, той, что была у него до получения драконьей крови, решили к нему присоединиться.</p><p class="krasnaya">— Семья Хакурю разрослась, — сказал Шутэн, когда молчание стало слишком долгим и угнетающим. — Ты должен навестить их.</p><p class="krasnaya">За все эти годы Аби всего несколько раз посещал деревню Хакурю, но, по крайней мере, он там бывал, в отличие от того мелкого сопляка, который неизвестно чем занимался в столице. Шутэн упрятал своё раздражение (и беспокойство) по этому поводу поглубже, чтобы разобраться с этим потом.</p><p class="krasnaya">— Я не смогу сейчас путешествовать, — сказал Аби.</p><p class="krasnaya">Шутэн хмыкнул и скрестил руки на груди.</p><p class="krasnaya">— Тогда я скажу ему, чтобы он пришёл к тебе. Конечно, он теперь тоже старый чудак, так что ему может потребоваться время, чтобы расшевелить свою костлявую задницу.</p><p class="krasnaya">Хотя и не Шутэну было об этом говорить, ведь его собственные суставы всё время скрипели и трещали, а морщины с каждым годом испещряли лицо всё сильнее.</p><p class="krasnaya">Уголки губ Аби слегка скривились.</p><p class="krasnaya">— Я сомневаюсь, что это поможет, — сказал он.</p><p class="krasnaya">Шутэн не был глуп и не упустил подтекста. Он прикусил острыми зубами нижнюю губу, не обращая внимания на запах крови.</p><p class="krasnaya">— Ты сдаёшься, Аби? — спросил он.</p><p class="krasnaya">Нога Шутэна покалывала и болела, когда его сила перетекала к единственному сыну, но он цеплялся за эту силу каждую секунду, чтобы не расставаться с ней как можно дольше. Свет Аби тускнел гораздо быстрее, в то время как свет нового Сейрю (и от этого Шутэну хотелось стереть что-нибудь в порошок) усиливался.</p><p class="krasnaya">Аби задрожал под одеялом, и, не давая себе времени на раздумья, Шутэн наклонился и обнял брата по оружию.</p><p class="krasnaya">— Не смей так легко сдаваться, красавчик, — прошептал он ему на ухо. — Ты можешь продержаться и дольше. Я знаю, что ты можешь.</p><p class="krasnaya">Руки Аби медленно обхватили более крепкое и здоровое тело Шутэна.</p><p class="krasnaya">— Шутэн…</p><p class="krasnaya">— Ты же знаешь, как я отношусь к слабакам, Аби. Я бы не торчал с тобой, если бы ты был одним из них, — сказал Шутэн.</p><p class="krasnaya">— Но я устал…</p><p class="krasnaya">— Так вздремни, — без обиняков предложил Шутэн. — Но ты ещё не уходишь. Ты понял?</p><p class="krasnaya">Аби вздохнул, и в его голосе послышалось лёгкое раздражение, заставившее Шутэна улыбнуться. Рёкурю немного отодвинулся, чтобы снова взглянуть на Аби, и порывисто положил руку на его бледную щёку.</p><p class="krasnaya">— Ты разобьёшь этому бесполезному парню сердце, если возьмёшь и помрёшь тут, — сказал он, проводя большим пальцем по нижнему краю повязки, скрывающей эти красивые глаза.</p><p class="krasnaya">— Кстати, об этом… Кто-нибудь общался с Зено? — спросил Аби.</p><p class="krasnaya">Шутэн покачал головой.</p><p class="krasnaya">— Напрямую — нет, — сказал он. — Я бы сказал, что он избегает нас, негодник…</p><p class="krasnaya">Большим пальцем Шутэн продолжал гладить щёку Аби, и Сейрю поднял руку и слабо обхватил его запястье.</p><p class="krasnaya">— Шутэн…</p><p class="krasnaya">— Ну-у, — проговорил Шутэн, прежде чем Аби успел начать. — Я хочу увидеть их, Аби. Я ни разу не видел их с тех пор, как мы покинули замок. Или ты действительно думаешь, что можешь мне навредить? — ехидно добавил он.</p><p class="krasnaya">Он сомневался, что был бы в опасности, даже если бы в их лучшие годы Аби активно пытался парализовать его сердце, потому что казалось маловероятным, что воины-драконы могут убить друг друга. К тому же Шутэн был абсолютно уверен, что Аби на самом деле никогда не хотел его смерти.</p><p class="krasnaya">Шутэн увидел, что повязка на благословенных глазах Аби потемнела от сырости, и обеими руками обхватил его частично скрытое лицо. Обычно у Зено лучше получалось заставить Аби делать то, чего он не хотел, но Шутэн был настроен решительно. У него было ужасное чувство, что если он не увидит их сейчас, то не увидит больше никогда, и это было… невыносимо.</p><p class="krasnaya">— Аби…</p><p class="krasnaya">— Я не вижу тебя, Шутэн! — внезапно всхлипнул Аби, когда слёзы наконец просочились настолько, что скатились по щекам.</p><p class="krasnaya">Шутэн почувствовал, как сердце ухнуло вниз.</p><p class="krasnaya">— Ч-что?</p><p class="krasnaya">Не дожидаясь больше ни секунды, Шутэн снял повязку и отбросил её в сторону. Покрасневшие от слёз, но прекрасные золотистые глаза, которые они все так любили, были мутными и немного расфокусированными. Он даже почти не видел золота — оно подёрнулось чем-то похожим на кусочек луны. Шутэн никак не ожидал, что всё будет так плохо.</p><p class="krasnaya">— Аби…</p><p class="krasnaya">Аби крепче сжал руку Шутэна.</p><p class="krasnaya">— Я почти ничего не вижу! Я так ненавидел эти глаза! Я просто хотел, чтобы они исчезли, но сейчас…</p><p class="krasnaya">— Тише, успокойся, Аби, — сказал Шутэн. — Ты не должен так говорить, — заверил он.</p><p class="krasnaya">Кто бы не боялся ослепнуть? Особенно учитывая, сколькое он видел этими глазами. Да и немного больно было слышать, что Аби хотел, чтобы его глаза снова стали нормальными. Их прелестный Сейрю поначалу был совершенно уверен в себе и гордился своей способностью, даже несмотря на то, как бывал истощён и какой беспощадно смертельной была эта сила. Знать, что эти ублюдки причинили ему такие страдания, что он даже возненавидел свой дар, было отвратительно.</p><p class="krasnaya">— Я хочу тебя увидеть, — сказал Аби, и по его щекам снова покатились слёзы. — Я хочу увидеть вас всех…</p><p class="krasnaya">Шутэну хотелось бы уметь утешать лучше. В этом он был не силён. Он наклонился вперёд, пока не коснулся лбом лба Аби. Сидеть в такой позе было неудобно, но ему было всё равно.</p><p class="krasnaya">— Теперь ты меня видишь, Аби? — спросил он, смахивая отдельные слезинки.</p><p class="krasnaya">Затуманенные глаза Аби блестели от слёз, но узкие зрачки смотрели пристально. Аби прищурился, углубляя морщины, которые до этого были скрыты повязкой, но наконец его глаза, кажется, нашли его, и он кивнул.</p><p class="krasnaya">— Я… я вижу тебя, — выдавил он сквозь слёзы.</p><p class="krasnaya">— Хорошо.</p><p class="krasnaya">Шутэн продолжал лежать, нежно прижавшись лбом ко лбу Аби, пока через несколько минут его слёзы не утихли.</p><p class="krasnaya">— Так лучше? — спросил он, даже не потрудившись изобразить свой обычный грубый тон.</p><p class="krasnaya">Вряд ли он будет очень уж убедителен, если попытается замаскировать свои эмоции как обычно. Не для Аби, который знал его слишком хорошо и который, как полагал Шутэн, был так проницателен не только из-за своих драконьих глаз. Ему казалось, что всё наоборот. Что Аби был одарён такими глазами благодаря своим природным способностям.</p><p class="krasnaya">Молчание задержалось между ними ещё на мгновение. Шутэн хотел отстраниться — он был чересчур близко к Аби, — но заставил себя остаться там, где тот мог его видеть. Аби убрал руки с запястий Шутэна и провёл пальцами по его лицу. Шутэн немного удивился: несмотря на то, что руки Аби были скрючены от старости, они всё ещё оставались нежными и мягкими.</p><p class="krasnaya">— Ты такой старый, Рёкурю…</p><p class="krasnaya">— Уж кто бы говорил, — отозвался Шутэн, когда пальцы Аби прошлись по его лицу так, что зелёный воин-дракон покраснел. Всё это становилось слишком интимным, но он заставил себя не отступать. — Ты очень уж часто щурился. У тебя глубокие морщины.</p><p class="krasnaya">Аби ответил не сразу и просто провёл рукой по зелёным и седым прядям.</p><p class="krasnaya">— С остальными я уже не увижусь, так ведь?</p><p class="krasnaya">Шутэн усмехнулся.</p><p class="krasnaya">— Хватит быть таким пессимистом, чёрт возьми, — приказал он.</p><p class="krasnaya">— Я не уверен, что помню, как быть кем-то ещё, — признался Аби. — Это было так давно.</p><p class="krasnaya">— Тогда мне придётся пойти и выследить этого паршивца. Заставить его подбодрить твою жалкую задницу.</p><p class="krasnaya">— Я думаю, это было бы здорово, — сказал Аби.</p><p class="krasnaya">— …но не думаешь, что я действительно это сделаю, — хмуро закончил Шутэн.</p><p class="krasnaya">— Мне же положено быть проницательным, Шутэн, — пробормотал Аби.</p><p class="krasnaya">Шутэн чуть приподнял голову, а потом стукнул лбом о его лоб.</p><p class="krasnaya">— Нехорошо сомневаться в других, красавчик.</p><p class="krasnaya">Аби нахмурился и отстранился, чтобы потереть лоб.</p><p class="krasnaya">— Я просто мыслю здраво, — проворчал он. — Если Зено избегает нас, почему ты думаешь, что он не будет избегать тебя, пока ты не перестанешь за ним гоняться?</p><p class="krasnaya">— Я быстрее его, — отозвался Шутэн. — Это будет просто.</p><p class="krasnaya">— Если это так просто, почему ты до сих пор этого не сделал? — спросил Аби.</p><p class="krasnaya">— Потому что этот сопляк обещал навестить нас, — ответил Шутэн. — К тому же я не очень-то хочу идти в столицу…</p><p class="krasnaya">На самом деле он избегал этого любой ценой. Шутэн никогда раньше не считал себя сентиментальным, но, покинув дворец, он просто не мог допустить мысли о том, чтобы вернуться. Не теперь, зная, как чудовищно всё отличается от того, что было когда-то.</p><p class="krasnaya">Несколько минут Аби молчал.</p><p class="krasnaya">— Я тоже… — пробормотал он. — Там теперь как-то неправильно… с тех пор, как наш король ушёл.</p><p class="krasnaya">Хоть глаза Аби и были похожи на две прозрачные луны, они, казалось, пронзили Шутэна до глубины души, как и всегда. Он почувствовал себя неловко и отвернулся. Не то чтобы он этого не понимал. Он понимал. Слишком хорошо. Он никогда не <i>нуждался</i> в ком-то так сильно, как в Хирю, и эта потеря ощущалась порой невыносимой.</p><p class="krasnaya">— Мы ещё увидимся с ним, — пробормотал Шутэн, хотя он был далеко не самым набожным из них, скорее наоборот.</p><p class="krasnaya">Аби с трудом сглотнул.</p><p class="krasnaya">— Я… Шутэн… как ты думаешь… в загробной жизни я снова смогу видеть?</p><p class="krasnaya">Шутэн вздрогнул и снова уставился на Аби.</p><p class="krasnaya">— Что? Конечно, сможешь. Что за глупый вопрос.</p><p class="krasnaya">— Да? — тихо спросил Аби. — Сын моего племянника постепенно лишает меня зрения… как я могу быть уверен, что не потерял его навсегда? Что, если, попав на небеса, я так и не смогу видеть? Даже с моими старыми глазами. Я больше никогда никого из вас не увижу.</p><p class="krasnaya">Эта мысль показалась Шутэну кошмарной, с какой стороны ни глянь. Во-первых, оставлять Аби навечно в темноте было бы ужасным. Во-вторых, если всё пойдёт именно так, потеряет ли он сам ногу или только силу? И было ещё много других причин.</p><p class="krasnaya">— Сомневаюсь, что этот идиот-король позволит такому случиться, — сказал он. — Ещё увидишь нас, нытик ты беспокойный. Я обещаю.</p><p class="krasnaya">— Ты не можешь этого знать! — возразил Аби.</p><p class="krasnaya">— Могу и знаю, — твёрдо сказал Шутэн. — И вообще, ты ещё не умер, и ты всё ещё можешь видеть. И если понадобится, я притащу сюда остальных.</p><p class="krasnaya">Почти незрячие глаза Аби пристально изучали его несколько минут, но Шутэн упрямо не выказывал никакого неудобства. Он не до конца понимал, почему это было так важно для него, но тем не менее это было так, а борьба с инстинктами, когда дело касалось других воинов-драконов, была утомительной. Шутэн решил не сопротивляться.</p><p class="krasnaya">— Ты совсем не такой, каким был раньше, — наконец пробормотал Аби. — Отцовство тебе идёт… и у тебя очень красивые дочери.</p><p class="krasnaya">Шутэн удивился больше, чем следовало бы.</p><p class="krasnaya">— Ты шпионил за мной, — выдал он, всё ещё слегка поражённый. Он должен был догадаться, что Аби это сделает, но почему-то никогда об этом не думал.</p><p class="krasnaya">— Проверял тебя, — поправил Аби. — Но не волнуйся, я уже давно так далеко не заглядываю. С тех пор, как родилась эта новая зелёная звезда, которую я чувствую. Хотя это было мило… смотреть, как ты нянчишься с ними.</p><p class="krasnaya">— Я не нянчился, — возразил Шутэн.</p><p class="krasnaya">— Ты позволял им заплетать тебе волосы… Ужасно, — сказал Аби с лёгкой улыбкой, которая наконец тронула его губы. — И носился с ними повсюду, когда они висли на тебе.</p><p class="krasnaya">Шутэн фыркнул, но не стал утруждать себя дальнейшими протестами. Аби явно заметил это и прекратил спор.</p><p class="krasnaya">— Если тебя это утешит… ты даже и близко не был так плох, как Гуэн.</p><p class="krasnaya">— Никто не может быть так плох, как Гуэн, — сухо сказал Шутэн.</p><p class="krasnaya">Аби даже немного рассмеялся, и словно камень упал с души Шутэна. Он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз слышал смех Сейрю.</p><p class="krasnaya">— Стоит ли мне ревновать, что семью Гуэна ты навещал, а мою нет? — в шутку спросил Шутэн.</p><p class="krasnaya">— Ну, если бы ты не дожидался, пока мы все состаримся, то, может, и твою бы навестил, — парировал Аби.</p><p class="krasnaya">Улыбка Шутэна немного померкла.</p><p class="krasnaya">— А чего же ждал ты, Аби?</p><p class="krasnaya">— С чего ты взял, что я чего-то ждал? — спросил Аби. — Может быть, я просто не хотел.</p><p class="krasnaya">— Или, может быть, снова наказывал себя за то, в чём не был виноват, — сказал Шутэн. Аби отвёл взгляд, и Шутэн понял, что прав. Ему хотелось стукнуть Аби за такую глупость или хотя бы встряхнуть, но он этого не сделал. Не поможет. — Ты никогда не должен был быть один, Аби.</p><p class="krasnaya">— Так было безопаснее для всех.</p><p class="krasnaya">— Чушь собачья, — немедленно отозвался Шутэн. Повторялась та же история, что и в усыпальнице Хирю. Шутэн действительно очень хотел убить ублюдков, которые сделали это с Аби. Жаль, что нельзя убить тех, кто уже мёртв. — Когда ты, наконец, поймёшь, что не так ужасен, как тебе кажется? Да я в пятьдесят раз хуже, чем ты можешь быть.</p><p class="krasnaya">— Не верю.</p><p class="krasnaya">— Ну а я не верю, что ты чудовище, так что мы квиты, — отрезал Шутэн.</p><p class="krasnaya">Он почти было отстранился, но всё же не стал этого делать, и они довольно долго лежали на кровати Аби молча. Ни один из них не мог по-настоящему убедить другого и не желал больше спорить. Они вечно о чём-то спорили, но это был не тот разговор, который хотелось продолжать.</p><p class="krasnaya">Тишина оказалась на удивление приятной, несмотря на тему, которая к этому привела, и постепенно Аби расслабился. Шутэн упустил момент, когда это произошло, но определённо всё понял, когда былое напряжение Сейрю отступило.</p><p class="krasnaya">— Ты уже довольно долго лежишь на мне, — пробормотал Аби.</p><p class="krasnaya">— Мне уйти?</p><p class="krasnaya">Последовала более длительная пауза, нежели ожидал Шутэн.</p><p class="krasnaya">— Нет, — наконец сказал Аби. — Это эгоистично с моей стороны, но… Я бы хотел, чтобы ты задержался подольше…</p><p class="krasnaya">Шутэн подвинулся так, чтобы ему было удобнее и чтобы его голова оказалась рядом с головой Аби, а не лбами друг напротив друга.</p><p class="krasnaya">— Тогда я останусь ненадолго. Всё равно уже поздно улетать, — сказал он так, словно это был всего лишь каприз.</p><p class="krasnaya">Они лежали так некоторое время, и Шутэн решил не заострять внимание на том, что Аби постепенно свернулся калачиком и прижался ближе. Не собираясь никуда идти, Шутэн закрыл глаза и позволил себе полностью расслабиться. Нога немного ныла от всех прыжков, которые он сделал, чтобы добраться до деревни Аби, так что отдых, наверное, был хорошей идеей.</p><p class="krasnaya">— И кстати, почему ты вообще здесь появился, Рёкурю?</p><p class="krasnaya">— Просто проходил мимо, красавчик, — мгновенно ответил Шутэн. Он скорее почувствовал, чем услышал смешок. — Заткнись, Аби, — проворчал он. — Так и было.</p><p class="krasnaya">— Конечно, — ответил Аби. Прошло несколько долгих мгновений. — Спасибо, Шутэн.</p><p class="krasnaya">Шутэн фыркнул.</p><p class="krasnaya">— Не стоит благодарности. Я просто сделал то, что должен был.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
<code>&lt;a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AkaYona_Fandom_Kombat_2020_text_GPG13"&gt;&lt;img src="https://i1.lensdump.com/i/joOwR0.png" style="display: block; width: 500px; max-width:100%; box-shadow: 0 0 5px rgba(0,0,0,0.2);"&gt;&lt;/a&gt;</code>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>